


Cullavellan Drabbles

by 1337Kitty (Fluff_and_stuff)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chess, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Happy Ending, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Love Letters, Oaths & Vows, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_and_stuff/pseuds/1337Kitty
Summary: Cullen Rutherford and Inquisitor Lavellan drabbles I did for Cullavellan Week 2016 on tumblr. (Now with pictures!) NSFW one(s) will be marked.





	1. Your Move (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Inquisitor Lavellan enjoy a competitive game of chess.

 

The pawn clacked on the board as Cullen set it down. Studying the chessboard, Silvia Lavellan knew she would be done for in a few moves. The commander’s eyes met hers, a triumphant smirk spreading wide across his face.

  
“Your move,” he chuckled, his voice low and taunting.

  
A cool breeze whipped in, rustling the garden leaves and the elf’s auburn hair, tied back in a ponytail. I have to do something. I don’t think I can stand to hear him gloat again. And then, an idea hit her. _I’m going to break that iron-willed concentration of his._

  
She reviewed the board once more, placing a finger to her chin thoughtfully. This was all just a ruse, since she already knew the move she was going to make, as she wiggled her foot out of her boot. As soon as her foot was free, Silvia gently touched the commander’s leg. With deliberate movements, her foot began its ascent on Cullen’s leg. The higher her foot rose, the more Cullen’s triumphant expression congealed to somewhere between shock and confusion. When she came to a halt at his outer thigh, he seemed to freeze in place with a wide-eyed stare, raised eyebrows, and slightly parted lips.

The elf moved her last remaining knight forward, hoping Cullen wouldn’t take it. With unhurried movements, she removed her foot.

Silvia arched a brow. “Your turn.”

Huffing out a breath, he returned his attention to the game. The Inquisitor, resting her chin in her palm with an elbow propped on the table, tried her best to hide her spreading smirk while her leg began rising up the inner part of his lower calf. The more she rose, the more Cullen’s brow furrowed. Above the knee, just a little higher- Silvia’s foot was now resting squarely in his lap.

  
“What are you-?” He glanced around, but they were entirely alone in the gardens. 

  
“I’m just playing the game, Commander. Please continue,” the elf said, beaming an enigmatic grin.

She waited until his focus was elsewhere to move again. Scooting to the edge of her seat, she slid her foot up and back ever so slightly, feeling the lengthy hardened bulge beneath the leather breeches. His breath hitched. He grasped her heel, desperate to stop the movements, but he could not prevent her from curling and uncurling her toes as she continued to massage him. Cullen, with flushed cheeks and an unsteady hand, managed to move a rook to an arbitrary corner of the board.

  
“Y-your turn,” his voice cracked.

  
She leisurely withdrew her foot. Cullen’s hand squeezed her hand from underneath the table, and pulled her hand to the now rock-hard bulge of his trousers. 

  
“I see what you’re doing,” he said leaning over the chessboard, flashing her a wicked grin, “And I can do it too.”

  
Gripping her hand tight, Cullen curled her fingers so that they squeezed his immense cock. Silvia bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. Without being prompted to, she squeezed again, harder this time. Her heart fluttered at the thought of her love deeply aroused by her touch alone. Breathing deep, she stroked once more. Closing his eyes, he stifled a moan. A few curls had come loose and fell on his forehead, beading with sweat. With a shaky hand, the elf moved her queen a few spaces. As soon as she moved, Cullen flicked his king over.

  
“Y-you win,” he sighed, voice breaking as releasing the grip on Silvia’s hand.

  
“Care for a rematch?” Silvia asked in a hushed heady tone, leaning over the board, “In your quarters?”

  
A slow smirk spread across his face. “I’d love that.”


	2. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Silvia talk after the first day of visiting Cullen’s family.

 

“Do you think they like me?” Silvia asked, tugging on her nightshirt. Within a short few months, she had grown accustomed to doing things one-handed, and after a year, she had nearly perfected the art. Even though some chores were more challenging, Silvia was grateful to not be in pain, or worse, from the mark that used to mar her hand. 

“Of course! They love you,” Cullen said sitting down beside her on the bed and wrapping an arm around her waist. “Mia almost tackled you in that hug when she answered the door. And Branson is a little shy, but did you see the way he lit up when you talked about our first chess match together? Rosalie absolutely adores you… Is everything alright?”

“I know I have no reason to be, but I’m afraid-”

“You’re afraid they won’t like you because you’re an elf?” Cullen chuckled, rubbing a stubbled cheek against her skin as he pressed lingering kisses against her neck, “I could’ve married anyone- a quinari pirate from the Anderfells even- and they would have accepted that fact all the same.”

“You’re right. It was silly of me to worry,” the elf smiled, ducking her head against his shoulder.

“Are you feeling alright?” he pulled away to meet her gaze, his brow furrowed in concern, “You hardly ate much at dinner. In fact, I do believe you snuck most of it to the dog.”

In a fit of giggles, Silvia shook her head. “I’m fine.”

“Come to think of it, you mentioned aching pains before we left for Mia’s house. If you aren’t feeling well, we should leave tomorrow-”

“Cullen,” she softly spoke, glancing at the wall. Holding her breath, she bit her lip and listened for the faint sounds of Mia snoring on the other side. Cullen stared with a curious gaze, waiting patiently for her to continue. “I was hoping to wait until we arrived back home to tell you.” Grasping her husband’s hand gently, Silvia shifted his hand to her abdomen. “Cullen… Emma lath, I’m carrying your child.“ 

The ex-templar sat silently for a moment, allowing the words to catch up with his brain. Bringing her in for a tight embrace, Cullen kissed her with a tender passion that had her near tears. 

“I can’t believe it…” he uttered, beaming at her with grin that spread ear to ear. Cullen, shifting his position, brought a hand back to her stomach and pressed loving kisses to her temple. 

Silvia, her eyes twinkling with tears, beamed up at him with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. “Me neither, but the healer I saw before we left confirmed it… I couldn’t be happier!" 

After a pause, Cullen voiced ever so quietly, "Do you think I could teach our child to beat Branson’s son at chess?”

“I’m sure of it, since he or she will have an excellent teacher,” Silvia said, resting her forehead against his.

Cullen rumbled a laugh, cupping her face and wiping the few tears away with his thumb. “Let’s not tell the others just yet. Wouldn’t want them to make more of a fuss over you than they already do.”

“I don’t think they would ever let me leave if we told them now. Best wait till we get back.”


	3. Long Distance Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia Lavellan is away, while the commander handles things in Skyhold. They are forced to communicate through letters.

 

 

~~Dear~~

~~My Lady~~

Inquisitor,

I hope this letter finds you, and that you are well. I’ve sent some troops to secure a camp in Crestwood, per your request. They will be awaiting your arrival. ~~My pauldrons are missing. Have you seen~~ Never mind. After some searching around my room, I found my pauldrons, but not where I left them. ~~Did you~~ I can tell you borrowed them. They smell like you. I rather like it. It gives me the sense that you are with me right now, holding me, which makes me miss you all the more. ~~And I want~~   ***indecipherable scribbles*** Please be safe.

  
L,  
-C

* * *

 

My Dearest Commander,

I did borrow your pauldrons the night before I had to leave for Crestwood. I am glad you aren’t cross with me- I admit I didn’t really plan on borrowing them, but you left them lying on the chair in your office. But your pauldrons are soft, warm, and make me feel as if I’m wrapped up in your embrace.  I am finishing up business here as I write and will head back to Skyhold.

  
Missing you,  
Inquisitor Lavellan

* * *

 

 ~~Dear Silvia~~  
~~Love~~  
Lady Lavellan,

Were you having trouble sleeping that night? Is that why you borrowed them? If you are having trouble sleeping, you should tell me. ~~I would be more than happy to~~ ***scribbles*** ~~I would really like to~~ ***more scribbles*** I could keep you company on sleepless nights, if you wished. I’ve had more than my share of those. And we wouldn’t be doing anything other than enjoying each other’s company and sleeping. ~~Not unless you wanted to~~ ***scribbled out so much the page is torn*** Maker’s breath, I really hope Leliana doesn’t read these before she sends them. I’m eagerly awaiting and hopeful of your return to Skyhold.

  
Your worried Commander,  
-C

* * *

 

My Loving Cullen,

Are you asking to spend the night together? If that’s the case, I wouldn’t mind. Too many nights have gone by with nightmares plaguing my dreams. You told me before you have trouble as well? I’m sure sleep would come easier if you were there. Honestly, I am not sure why they gave me such a big bed in my quarters if they didn’t expect me to share it. I will be back tomorrow, and then we can talk further about sleeping arrangements. 

I’m looking forward to holding you tonight, my love.  
Silvia


	4. All of You (midly NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small portion of the infamous desk scene. (Will probably add to my main fic later)

 

Taking a step toward her, Cullen’s knees brushed the elf’s legs lightly, causing them to part. Silvia’s hand shifted for greater balance, colliding with a glass wine bottle. They both watched it tumble, shattering on the stone floor. Gasping, she jolted and apologetically turned to Cullen. He glanced at the broken bottle, and then back at Silvia. _It’s alright. I want you. I need you. I love you._ Cullen’s mind cycled through all the things he wanted to say, but the words escaped him.

 With the barest hint of a smile the Commander didn’t bother to hide, he flung all the papers and books off the desk with one swift motion of his hand. Swiftly, Cullen turned to the elf and his lips met hers eagerly, cradling her head in his hands. Carefully, he eased her back until her whole body was lying on the oak desk. Cullen broke the kiss to situate himself on top of her. While resting on one arm, he trailed his hand up the side of her body to caress her cheek before ghosting back down, coming to rest at her waist. She was under him with one leg out and Cullen straddling the other. She moved slightly under him to move further from the edge of the desk. Her knee brushed against his growing arousal, causing him to involuntarily roll his hips into her touch. He failed to stifle the groan that escaped his throat.

 "My feelings for you are- words cannot express,“ he said, staring into Silvia’s emerald eyes, “I want to spend tonight with you, if you’ll have me.“ 

Wrapping her arms around Cullen’s neck, the elf gave a sly smile, “If words fail you, you’ll just have to show me how you feel.“ 

He groaned at her words, tilting her head and bringing them into a heated kiss. His tongue rushed to meet her’s when she whimpered. Cullen delighted in every sigh, gasp, and wonderful noise Silvia made in response. Eventually, Cullen pulled back, panting as he pressed his forehead to Silvia’s.

"No one could ever touch my heart like you have touched mine,” Cullen whispered, opening his eyes to gaze at her, “ I love you… all of you.”


	5. Yours Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvia speaks some elven to Cullen on the day of their wedding.

 

Silvia, closing the over-sized door to her palace suite, turned only to be greeted by a hungry kiss. Cullen hands cupped her jaw, eventually moving his loving caresses down her silken gown, coming to rest at her hips before eagerly trailing his finger tips back up.

“Mmm, Cullen… what’s the rush?” the elf purred.

“We won’t have much time to ourselves.” He had already kicked one boot off, and was working on undoing the laces of the other. 

“Relax. We have all the time we need,” Silvia said as she helped free him from his boot prison, “I spoke to Leliana and- without giving her any details of course- has promised that we are to be left undisturbed for the rest of the day.”  
Tossing his gloves aside, he chuckled, “Good, although she probably knows. Can’t keep secrets from her.” Cullen, sliding his hand in hers, led her closer to the bed. 

“I have gave you my vows, with the Maker and Andraste as my witness, to love you till my last breath. Still, there is more- my own set of vows I wish to say… If you want to hear them.”

“I’d love to hear them, my darling wife,” he spoke, low and husky, his breath warm against her neck. The elf smiled and closed her eyes, content and excited at his words and what they meant. She was his.  
“Normally at bondings, elven weddings, they say Sylaise enaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris, which means Sylaise favor our journey. I am yours, and I will give you my love. Eternally,” Silvia said, “but I wish to add a few things.”

Silvia grinned up at him as she helped him made quick work of his jacket and sash, unfastening the golden buttons and shrugging it off. As soon as he was down to his undershirt and breeches, he moved behind Silvia, embracing her and peppering her neck in open-mouthed kisses. “Tell me, my love.”

“Mir lath ma tel'bora. My love you will not lose. Not now, nor ever.”

  
Working the pearl buttons out of their fastenings, Cullen teased her skin with feather-light touches, causing a shiver to go down her spine. His voice rumbled against her shoulder. “I thank the Maker ever day that I have you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my arms.”

“Mir vhenan mala arla, la mala vhenan ma. My heart is your home, and your heart is mine,” Silvia said, breath hitching as the dress fell from her shoulders. He moved to stand in front of her, gazing deep into those dark emerald eyes.  Her beauty was only matched by the words she spoke to him. “Maker’s breath, I love you so…”

His words, so full of love and tenderness, caused her heart to soar.  "Ir mala bellanaris. I am yours… forever.“


	6. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desk scene- now in AU-modern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you oblivionscribe for this lovely drawing!
> 
> You can find her here: http://oblivionscribe.tumblr.com/

 

Cullen, with his ear to his phone, paced idly around his office desk. “Rylen’s men will monitor the situation.”

“Yes, sir,” the police officer on the other end said.

“In the mean time, we’ll send people to-” Glancing up from his mindless pacing, Cullen’s mind blanked at the sight of Silvia, leaning against the far wall as she watched him. The woman, giving him a smirk, rested her chin in her palm as she watched him with a bemused expression.

“-assist with the relief effort,” he finished, adjusting the black rectangular frames of his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He had just stepped out of the shower when he had received the phone call from the precinct and was only wearing a lose white shirt and black jeans. ’ _I must look silly_ ,’ Cullen thought as he forked his fingers through his damp hair, trying to fix the loose curls and waves. Silvia, even in her simple t-shirt and blue jeans, was looking beautiful and made it terribly difficult to remember what he was talking about.

“That will be all.” Immediately after the words left him, he hung up.

“Rough day?” she asked, stepping toward him.

“I shouldn’t complain. Things could be worse,” Cullen chuckled, “This gang war won’t last forever. When it started, I hadn’t considered much beyond staying alive… but things are different now.”

“What do you mean?" 

"I find myself wondering what will happen after…” Taking a step toward her, he was standing close enough to feel her body heat. Taking a deep breath, Cullen met her gaze. “When this is over, I won’t want to move on… Not from you.” He cupped a hand to her cheek, caressing her soft skin with his thumb. Silvia smiled warmly, closing her eyes at his comforting touch. 

“But I don’t know what you- that is- if you… um-” Turning abruptly back to his desk, he leaned on the oak furniture with both hands, pretending to study the files sitting there. Cullen’s heart raced, terrified of her reply. 

“Do you need to ask?” Silvia softly questioned, sliding against the desk, blocking his view.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he answered, “No, I suppose not. I want to-” Taking a step toward her, Cullen’s knees brushed the her legs, causing them to part. Silvia’s hand shifted for greater balance on the desk, colliding with a glass half filled with water. They both watched it tumble, spilling onto the beige carpet. She jolted, and biting her lip, looked away. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll clean it up. I’ll-”

With a wide smile, Cullen crashed his lips into Silvia’s, her apology turned into a gasp. Eyes fluttering closed, she returned the kiss in full, savoring the feel of his soft lips and the scratch of his stubble against her skin. Breaking the kiss, he flung all the papers and books off the desk with one swift motion of his hand. Cradling her head, he eased her back until her whole body was lying on the wooden desk. He set his glasses aside, and followed her gladly onto the desk. At that moment, nothing mattered- nothing existed but each other. 

“I love you,” Cullen said low, husky, and panting, “Please… stay the night with me?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”


	7. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my happily ever after for them. Thank you to everyone who read my crap! You guys rock.

He watches them play from the shade of the tree- mother and daughter laughing and chasing each other in the Summer breeze. The dog barks playfully at their side. His wife’s metal arm, Dwarven crafted and made from lyrium and runes, glistened in the sunlight. Ever since the Inquisition had gifted it to her, Silvia had seemed more alive. It had given her freedom to be as she was before, but most of all it gave her the freedom to hold Cullen close, to play with their energetic Mabari, and to tuck their child in at night.

His wife glanced up at him, smiling wide, inviting him to their game of tag. He grinned back, arising from his resting place. Cullen knew, in the back of his mind, that Solas would return. He would bring death and destruction, that was certain. But the Inquisition stood ready for that day. The girl interrupted his thoughts, giggling all the way as she ran to her father’s waiting arms. Never in his life had he been so happy and contented, and he would kill anyone who would try to do them harm.


End file.
